teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 117
Cowboy Dragon Jesus 2: Electric Boogaloo * Barkley spends her downtime making maps of the demonweb pits and Deephold as best she can remember. Vahlka helps her with the Deephold map. Lucius and Barkley also collaborate and teach Barkley several new cantrips and 1st level spells to ICly reason how Barkley got her Arcane Trickster spells. * Vahlka and Deacon use his magic stone to call Andrith. Andrith tells them that she saw the light in the sky and has been worried about them. ** Vahlka informs her about some of what's happened. She tells her Bahamut has been restored, Lolth has been stripped of her divinity. Andy says that she's planning to go to Umbravall soon - she says Osyna has not left her manor in 15 days and the city is in chaos. Anika is trying to put the young empress on the throne once again with Anika herself acting as a regent. Vahlka tells Andy she's not sure where they are going next but she is planning to eventually head to Tamvrien to help in the assault. Andrith is ready and willing to help with that as well. She claims the yuan-to have pulled back and are berthed around Tamvrien. Andy informs Vahlka that she's going to Stag's Run to meet with their grandmother, but that she didn't want to do it alone. Vahlka grumbles a lot about it. Vahlka informs Andy she's a proper Raven Queen paladin, which Andy congratulates her for. Andy asks that they come see her group soon, Vahlka gives a noncommittal "we'll see." * Lucius tracks down Olivia and informs her that he sent Bran and that Bran is currently fine. Barkley gives Vahlka back the Fork of Gluttony, which she stole back in the abyss, and apologizes * We convene for breakfast and discuss what we'd like to do. The party agrees on a tentative plan of starting in Stag's Run to talk to Andy, then heading up through the forest and going to Creve Coeur to talk to Barkley's Dad, then Sri'syr to speak to Olivia's dad, then Glintveil to speak to Minerva. * Tabbris returns and tells us Bahamut will meet with us now. We go down and meet with him (in the guise of an old man) and have Deit-tea. ** Barkley thanks him for getting us out of the abyss and Bahamut apologizes for sort of killing us for 30 days. ** Lucius asks if Bahamut heard his prayers. Bahamut apologizes and says he did not. Lucius asks what, if any, guidance Bahamut could provide for Lucius to break his demonic bond. He recommends that Lucius appeal to Leviathos, the Kraken. ** Vahlka asks how Lolth's servants will be affected by this. Bahamut tells her many of them will lose her power. We ask about Obscura as well, Bahamut says he has no idea what she's up to but thinks that she's likely to keep pursuing Barkley. ** Godfrey asks about Tharizdun. Bahamuts says that he is certainly dead and also warns that Mysa'aor is a strange creature and that "it" gives him bad vibes. He informs us that Mysa'aor was once a brass dragon named Chronatus. ** Olivia asks about breaking her brothers bond. Bahamut informs us of a old man who lives on Titan's Fall island, named Herbert. He gives a list of things to avoid and precautions to take in Herbert's presence, but claims he was the one who snuggled smuggled Neronvain off the material plane. He is an Old Blood Sorcerer. **Lucius asks if Bahamut can help him speak with his father. He says that is the Raven Queen's domain, not his, and that while he'll ask if she will entertain his request he doubts that she will. He also says that he expects that she meant he would be able to speak with him after Lucius has died. **Godfrey telepathically tells Deacon he ought to ask Bahamut to cure his lycanthropy. Deacon doesn't want to. Bahamut seems to hear this conversation regardless of it being telepathic and says there is nothing he could do for it. He says 'after a period of time, the curse is a part of your soul so separating it requires breaking a person into pieces.' He suggests that the Blood Hunter's guild ritual; The Taming, is the only way he knows to control the curse. Kasun comes up and Bahamut informs us she is in the City of Scales in the feywild. **Vahlka asks more specifically where the City in the North is, Bahamut says its at the very top of Teshol, 500ft from the ring of storms. We ask what's happened with the Ring and Bahamut tells us that the yuan-ti killed many of the Elder Tempests that made up the ring and now there is a breach in the wall. **Olivia asks what, if anything, Bahamut can tell her about Tanith. He says the demon dragon has retreated to the abyss. Vahlka asks if any of the demons he fought on his way out died, he says he did not kill any of them, so Yeenoghu is the only demon prince casualty. He also informs us that Shay has been hanging out at one of the gnoll forts. **Godfrey asks if his husband is alive. Bahamut says he is, but does not offer any further clarification. **Bahamut tells us that Bane is now dead, and someone has stolen his divinity and absconded with it. Barkley asks if the people she served with in the temple were true followers. Bahamut says that some of them were. **DRAGON DAD GIVES US PRESENTS. Lucius gets an amulet that will Shapechange the attuned wearer into an adult metallic dragon for an hour. Olivia gets a cowboy hat, several scrolls (heroes feast, conjure celestial, and a scroll of 'Outrunning the fires you've caused' Haste + Protection from Energy (fire) ) and another pair of Boots of the Winterlands. Barkley gets a MAGIC PUPPY. Vahlka gets a Ring of Fire Resistance in addition to her Holy Avenger that Tabbris gave her. Godfrey gets some Magic God Tea. *We bid Bahamut goodbye and step through the front door, which has become a portal to a temple of Bahamut in the Elder Woodlands. *Deacon explains some of the history of Stag's Run - he says the founder of Stag's Run was sucked into a portal to Mechanus for several years and when he returned he completely renovated the city. * We chat for a bit and begin walking toward Stag's Run, which is about a day's travel away. Vahlka brings up that Carrie was in this area last she heard and Barkley sends her to ask where she is. Carrie tells us to meet her at "The Squeaky Gear" in the upper ward. Barkley fridge realizes she has to tell Carrie about her mother's death. * Vahlka plays fetch with Barkley's new puppy and discovers he can teleport and is also obscenely strong. Barkley decides to name him Luca.